In the Hosptial
by haruka-hina19
Summary: Hinata finds herself in a bed but can't remember how she got there. My story isn't as bad as my summaries - seriously! It's Naruhina


Aaaand another story is written! I, personally think it's cute, but review and tell me what you think about it. Hope you like! :)

* * *

Bright light. That was all Hinata could see as she reluctantly opened her eyes. It was white everywhere; disdainfully she closed her eyes and turned over in her bed to face the wall of the room, away from the window. – 'wait…. I'm in bed?' she thought surprised.

She stared at the wall for a moment, wondering how in the world she got there as this was not her room – her room has lavender coloured walls, these are white. She pulled the covers over her, shut her eyes and tried to think of the past events that led her here.

After the war she had been stationed by Tsunade to help with the hospital, ninjas which helped with the protection and rebuilding of the village were overworked and often got themselves in situations where they were too tired to concentrate and ended up getting hurt. Sakura was trying to help with this by creating an energy booster to conquer this predicament and so Hinata was left to manage the hospital as the leading nurse. This was very overworking.

'Okay… I've gotten that far. Now that I feel these sheets and look at these walls it does make sense to assume that I'm in the hospital…. But, what happened…?'

A slight mumble was heard to her right and confused; she peeped over the bed, now used to the bright light, and saw her crush comfortably asleep in the chair beside the bed.

"Eeeep!" Shocked, she retreated until she was against the wall. 'What is Naruto doing here? I'm the only patient in this room… Does that mean he's here for me? Or was tired while walking through the hospital and decided to sleep here, in this room…'

Then she remembered what had happened.

Naruto, who had been training under Tsunade to become Hokage had many assignments to carry out – basically Tsunade gave him all her work and 'supervised' him by drinking sake at a good enough distance for him to get hold of her if he didn't understand how to do something. It is an understatement to say that the work was a lot as it included information and treaties from the other ninja villages which are now in alliance. The Hokage had to read through everything and decide whether it was for the public library, ninja documents, or completely private information for the hokage and certain ANBU members.

Since Naruto is the type of ninja he is, he didn't want to miss out on a few hours of training every day and decided to use a shadow clone for doing the hokages work while he, himself trained. Now according to Sasuke, who Naruto had physically make spar with him, the kyuubi refused to let Naruto dive into his chakra for something so 'mundane' and so he had to use his own chakra while sparring. This obviously tired him out and before he knew it, his shadow clone had disappeared while he was sparring with Sasuke. He then ran back to the Hokage office, pulling Sasuke along so that he could make up some explanation and use him as evidence to show his truth in it. He returned to an angry Tsunade who had seen the clone burst and was waiting for him. She then beat him up to the point of unconsciousness and ordered Sasuke to drop him in Hinatas hands and explain the situation to her. He did so and left.

At that point Hinata was alone in the room with an unconscious Naruto and had to undress him to tend to all his wounds. This was nerve-wrecking as she still had deep feelings for him and hadn't gotten the chance to see him because he was so busy with Hokage-work. It had been a while since she had been this close to him and as she wiped off the blood form his chest a deep blush appeared on her cheeks. He particularly had a bad bruise on his lower abs and as she wiped it off with a warm cloth a startled conscious Naruto bolted up. They both made eye contact and Hinata, in a quick panic, fainted.

She cringed at the memory and did what she normally did when she was mad at herself: facepalm.

"Why did you have to be so embarrassing?" she thought aloud to herself. When suddenly she felt a warm hand on hers.  
"You're not embarrassing, you're cute Hinata-chan." A now awake Naruto said cheerfully. "I'm sorry I made you faint like I usually do." He continued while nervously scratching the back of his head with his other hand.  
"It's okay" was all the blushing Hinata could say as Naruto's hand was still touching hers.  
"I haven't seen you in forever! It's been a while. We should hang out sometime!" He said sweetly.  
"Yes!" Said a shy but excited Hinata, blushing even more with the possibility of Naruto actually having asked her out.

With that Naruto chuckled, looked down to her lips, slowly came closer and kissed her gently. She surprised herself when she kissed back and actually stayed conscious even afterwards.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Naruto said as he slowly went for the door. "I'll pick you up at 8:00. Just gotta go and clean up the mess I made with Tsunade-baachan."  
He winked and left. There was a soft tingling feeling on her hand and lips at the place where he touched. She touched her lips gently and smiled.

"Can't wait."


End file.
